When Doves Cry
by TheWickedTruth
Summary: When Draco Malfoy recieves his first letter from his penpal during the war he is filled with dread. Can the two keep each other after mistakes and a bitter hatred threaten to keep them apart.
1. To the Distinguished Celeste Lancaster

Prolouge

Celeste Lancaster straightened her raven black hair, her amber eyes roving over her appearance as she added green eyeshadow to bring out the jade green flecks of her almond eyes. She sighed dramatically, though she was alone. There was a war going on and she was here, trappedat school. She wanted to be there, helping. Christmas was coming soon and her sixth year had just started. She felt so...useless. There had to be soemthing she could do if she put her mind to it.

"There are more than one way to help in a time of great need," Dumbledore had said the night before at dinner, "Therefore, you will all be writing to one penpal who is currently serving in the war." There were groans around the great hall but Celestehad beenexcited. After dinner Celeste had approached Dumbledore about further helping the cause, and after a brief pause he told her that she could help Ginny Weasley at a Hospital for wounded soldiers during the weekend and holidays. Celeste had readily agreed.

Celeste nodded her approval at her appearance, deciding to stop thinking of the night before and go to breakfast.At breakfast she sat beside her teammates, and friends Ginny Weasley and Denis Creevy, who were older than her and her fellow sixth year, and bestfriend Miranda Talbot.

* * *

When owl post arrived Celeste was excited to see that everyone hadrecieved an owl. A manila envelope was dropped in front of her and she looked to see Celeste Lancaster scrawled across the front in a graceful hand. Next to her Ginny giggled, the tips of her ears faintly blushing. 

"Who did you get?" Celeste asked Ginny looking at her as if she were one tea cozy short of a party with Trewlawny. Ginny smiled her devious grin.

"Oh boy," Collin muttered next to her. He rolled his eyes, batted them a few times and mouthed, 'Harry.'

"Harry,"Ginny said softly, big surprise there.Dumbledore did assign the pals to each other and there was some serious speculation over Harry and Ginny's relationship. Platonic? Right, and Celeste was dating Oliver Wood.

"Who'd you get?" Dennis asked curiously, peering at the front of the envelope with her name written in green ink.

"I don't know," Celeste replied and opening the letter skipped to the signature, her smile slightly faltering, "I've got Draco Malfoy."

Ginny snorted, "He's a terrible git, don't expect quality letters from him." Celeste nodded, a bit disappointed. Draco Malfoy, she thought, your reputation preceeds you.

* * *

Celeste pounced on her bed, ready to read the letter from her newpenpal. 

_To the Distinguished Celeste Lancaster, _

_I've been told that I am to penpal with a student from Hogwarts. Dumbledore's orders. I swear that man does too many things at once. He's always got six projects going and has time to offer you a lemon drop every time he sees you. I'm actually glad for this project, as my roommates and I aren't really on good terms. There's always been a bit of animosity between me, Potter and Weasley. They just can't accept the fact that I am not a Death Eater. Let me make that clear right away, I Draco Malfoy, am not a **DEATH EATER**. (Celeste laughed.) I want to warn you now, there won't be any editing to my letters. I'm not going to lie to you about the war. I need to talk about it. Actually talk **IT** or I'm afraid I'll go bonkers. You don't even have to read the letters, just let me write them. _

_In an act of Desperation ,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Celeste quickly pulled out a piece of velvet green parchment. It was scented lavender and peppermint. Using her silver ink she began writing...

_To the Estimed Draco Malfoy, _

_Dumbledore always was an intelligent man..._


	2. To the Esteemed Draco Malfoy

A/N: Ok, so here's the second chapter. Since I fixed the first one, and lost the second one I rewrote this one. Sorry for the delay...if anyone cares. Wicked

* * *

Draco Malfoy grimaced as he approached the camp his group of soldiers were staying at. He was dirty, grimy, stunk and his hair was matted thick with blood. His only solace was that Potter was not in chanrge of their regime, or he'd be digging a place for their loos right now. _It could be worse, _he told himself, _you could be serving Voldemort and married to Pansy Parkinson._ A brief shadow of doubt swam through his mind. _Would it have really been that bad?_ "Yes," he said aloud to himself and knew he meant it. More than likely he would be dead by now. While it was true that the was was on an even field, the Death Eaters had been taking larger casualties than the Order.

Entering the tent he rummaged through a trunk for clean clothes for a shower. He shared the large tent with two other room mates. Potter and Weasley. They were both gathered in a section of the tent that was supposed to be the sitting room. Really it wasnothing more thanthree chairs and a fireplace.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Weasley questioned while he nibbled on something that looked like treacle fudge.  
"Showering," Draco sniffed, really, the flaming imbecile.  
"What Ron here means is why are you showering when we are just going to be called out again, and you'll end up just like that. Again," Harry supplied.  
"B-but look at me," sputtered Draco, "I look..."  
"Gross?" Ron supplied, "Don't worry Malfoy, you look that way all the time."  
"Look at you Weasley," Draco snapped back, he really was becoming angry with the delay, he could just feel the dirt soaking into his pores, "You look as if you haven't bathed in a week. Its an atrocious...though fitting look for you." Ron made to lunge at him and Draco jerked back out of the way as Potter came between them both.  
"Knock it off Ron," Hary commanded, "He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Draco grew bored with them both and went for his hot shower.

* * *

When Draco returned from his shower he found both boys sprawled across their beds reading letters. This wasn't unusual as they both had amny friends and recieved letters all the time. This was different because waiting on his bed was a rather thick green envelope with his name gracefully written across the front in silver ink.

He opened it slowly, scared that his penpal would refuse to talk to him all together,and half expecting some sick prank from Potter and Weasley. If he was waiting for the paper to come alive and try to eat him he was disappointed. The same tidy scrawl stared up at him.

_To the Esteemed Draco Malfoy,  
Dumbledore always was and intelligent man. One whom I trust completely. Or almost completely. I don't fully trust anybody...anywho, if Dumbledore believes it ok for me to converse with you then I would be more than happy to write to you.  
I shall tell you now that it is dually noted that you are **not **a Death Eater. Word about the castle does not speak fondly of you though. And I do remember meeting you my first year. I believe you and two gits who I never can quite seem to remember cornered me in the corridors. I think you called me a whiney, a sharp nosed trout, pushed me down and threatened to feed me to a Grim. Or am I mistaken?_ (Draco smirked at the memory, he hadn't remembered until she mentioned it.) _As to the content of your letters, write what you wish. But I promise to read every word, no matter how horrid or detailed it is.  
I should be going, I begin helping at St. Mungoes with Ginny Weasley tomorrow.  
Sincerely, The Honorable Celeste Lancaster_

_p.s. I sent you some sugar quills. Do you have any requests for items?_

Draco smiled happily, and pulled out a new sheet of parchment.

_To the Honorable Celeste Lancaster,  
Send peanut butter and bananas..._


End file.
